


Bless the Child

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel is Loki after all, Gabriel refuses to admit he's in love, Grumpy Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Protective Sam Winchester, Puppies, Sam in Love, mating of convenience, non-graphic birth, slightly angsty, slightly angsty with a happy ending, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Gabriel is back from the grave. He's very slowly regaining his grace and his Trickster magic.Feeling lonely, Gabriel goes as Loki to become pregnant again. After several failed attempts, he is turned away by his breeding partner. But once he's gone, Gabriel finds out that the pregnancy went through. Now he needs a mate to help him through it and Castiel has picked out the ideal partner.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Bless the Child by Nightwish.
> 
> My brain needs to be stopped. Here you go, have another craptastic Sabriel story (like I don't have enough stories to juggle!). Normally I don't write or like mpreg but it makes sense given who Gabriel is. So, here you go. There is no actual long-term abuse from outside sources in this one. Crazy huh?
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon except Crocotta. That's an established cryptid.

It was amazing. Gabriel wasn’t sure he had ever met a creature that could both laugh and sound horribly angry at the same time. It was a little disturbing when he was low on power and stuck in the form of a medium-sized canine.

 _“ <Foolish! Foolish!>”_ The strange hyena-like dog chittered angrily in its own language as it snapped its massive jaws full of jagged teeth at Gabriel’s hind paws, _“ <We would have had pups by now if you had let me be the bitch!>”_

Gabriel yelped and gave a weak whine. His ears drooped and his tail curled between his legs. This is why he hated mating with other creatures that could change their gender as well. Because suddenly if there was no pregnancy, it was suddenly his fault for being the faulty partner.

 _“ <P-please, Crocotta, I’m s-sorry.>”_ Gabriel whimpered softly as he tiredly pawed the earth, _“ <W-we can always t-try again.>”_

 _“ <Try again?!>”_ Crocotta snarled and leapt at Gabriel, the exhausted archangel whimpered and scrambled away. He was low on both grace and Trickster magic, he couldn’t take an angry hit from the powerful cryptid without getting severely hurt, _“ <You’ve already wasted my entire breeding season but your pathetic eggs couldn’t hold a single pup let alone a litter! Get out of my rainforest, Loki, you pathetic waste of space! You show any of your faces around here again and I’ll bite your paws right off!>”_ The vicious spotted canine lunged forward and bit the scruff of Gabriel’s canine form. Gabriel whined and tried to scurry away as the bite was an obvious dismissal.

Crocotta released him and Gabriel scrambled away from the angry creature. The archangel hissed softly in pain as he shifted back to his base human vessel, pressing a hand to the stinging bite. His lip quivered as he looked at his snarling breeding partner. Maybe it was the leftover hormone rush of switching from female back to male so fast or the fact that he just really wanted kids again but tears of disappointment were starting to pool in his honey-colored eyes.

He wiped his eyes before sneering angrily at the canine cryptid as he unfurled his ethereal wings. With a soft flutter of wind and a rustled of feathers, he was gone from the monster’s home. He didn’t know where he was going, he just had to fly away from the crushing disappointment.

What was wrong with him? Had he lost the ability to get pregnant in his female forms once he had been brought back? Or had he just not regained enough Trickster magic yet to be able to conceive?

~*~z~*~

Gabriel didn’t know how long he had been flying before it happened but it took him by surprise. The burning agony of cramps ripped through his lower abdomen and shot up his back, into all six wings. He gasped in shock as they refused to work and he found himself falling through the air.

It was hard concentrating but he forced himself to pull his Trickster magic together enough to teleport himself to the ground. He grunted as some of the fall momentum teleported with him and he ended up skidding across the grass until he slammed into the wall of a decrepit farmhouse. He groaned as he slumped to the ground once he finally stopped. He thanked his father that his wings did not have to be manifested in order to fly. Otherwise this trip may have been more damaging than it actually was.

“Well, that was stupid. The hell just happened?” He grumbled to himself as he shakily sat up. He let out a groan immediately after taking the action. Cramps clawed deep at his insides and he hurriedly clutched his stomach in a useless attempt to ease the pain.

He hissed in agony as his hands moved forward to rub his aching belly. It was at that moment that Gabriel froze, eyes widening. He swallowed thickly and slowly looked down at his abdomen. Though it wasn’t needed, he sucked in a surprised gasp at what he saw.

Now, there came a certain level of familiarity when you had the same body for several thousand years. You get used to what it feels and looks like. That was why the anomaly of having a vaguely protruding belly on a form that never changed was currently freaking Gabriel out.

Frantic, Gabriel quickly pressed his hands to his belly and called upon his dwindling grace. His heart hammered as his grace picked up on the familiar spark of life within him. This should have been a happy moment for him because he could finally feel the litter of his and Crocotta’s pups growing inside of him.

Yet, there was no joy in his heart, only sorrow and fear. His human vessel was purely male and not equipped to be carrying offspring of any kind! He didn’t have the organs or the hormones to keep the pups alive and they were too far along for him to shift to a female form just so he could carry them.

Gabriel blinked, getting sidetracked. He didn’t have female reproductive organs, how was there pups inside of him? Grace. Grace gave life. Crocotta must have actually fertilized his female-form’s eggs but the life had not sparked until he had shifted and used his grace to fly, therefore making the eggs grow.

He groaned sorrowfully and hid his face in his hands. Tears starting to come back. It would have been better to never have the babies than to have this because now the poor little things would die! He suddenly whimpered and froze once more.

Unless… …Grace brought them to life, maybe it could keep them alive! He slowly uncovered his eyes and pressed his hands to his belly. Judging by the size of the bump, his grace had moved the pregnancy along to already being three months along in like a day. He had to be able to keep them alive until the end. He was going to need a cesarean section but who cares?! He was going to have pups!

He gritted his teeth and groaned softly in frustration. This idea was foolish! He had used up most of what little grace he had to get the pups this far. It was going to take a steady stream of the rest of his grace to keep them alive.

Depression started to set in again as he held his belly. He was going to need more grace and it was replenishing too slowly. There was no way he had enough to comfort the pups through the entire pregnancy.

His tears finally fell. He and Crocotta had been trying for months but nothing had happened. He didn’t want to lose his little ones after just getting them finally.

He swallowed thickly, sniffling because he only knew of one way to get enough grace to keep the little ones alive. He needed a mate. He needed to be claimed by a mate so that he would be allowed to show his wings to said mate. Then his mate could care for him and groom his feathers for him, which would regulate his hormones and allow his grace to develop faster.

He sighed sorrowfully. That thought was a lost cause as well. There was not an eligible creature in the world that would accept a mate that was pregnant with another male’s offspring.

He frowned because no, that wasn’t true. Human males took in pregnant human females all the time, whether it was their kid or not. But how on earth was he supposed to find a human that wouldn’t freak out about a pregnant male?

He shifted uncomfortably. Well, there was one person who could probably find him a suitable mate. It wasn’t like that mate had to keep the kids. Gabriel would be happy to leave the guy alone to live his life once the pups were here. He just needed that mate so he could get that far.

Gabriel swallowed convulsively. He was going to do this, even if it was probably a bad idea. He took a deep breath and held his hand out. He used the last of his reserved Trickster magic to manifest a cell phone and pull a specific number out of the universe. He dialed and shakily pressed the phone to his ear.

“C-castiel…. I-it’s Gabriel, I-I need your h-help…”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Threatened Miscarriage
> 
> Lyrics from Dead to the World by Nightwish

_That makes you fear, makes you cry,  
Makes you cry for the child_

The phone call had taken Castiel completely by surprise. He had expected for the caller to be Dean or Sam but the number had been unknown. Confused how someone else could have gotten his number, he had answered the call.

“C-castiel…. I-it’s Gabriel, I-I need your h-help…” The long-lost voice of his dead brother stunned Cas to his core. He at first thought it was another ploy to mess with his head. Though, the fear and discomfort in his sibling’s voice over-rode all precautions.

“I shall come to you.” Cas replied flatly, “Do you know where you are?” Gabriel did not have an actual name for him but he did tell him the constellations currently above him. Cas let out a low chirping sound over the phone before hanging up. He unfurled his wings in the spectral realm and took to the skies.

He headed for the section of land that the constellations resided over this time of the year. As he flew, he reached out with his grace, searching for that of his brother’s. It took far longer than he would have liked, several hours by his count, but he finally pinpointed the general location Gabriel was in.

The feeling of pain and fear coming from his brother’s grace frightened him. He followed the weak grace trail until he found an old ruined farmhouse. He landed once he saw a small figure curled beside the farmhouse’s outer walls.

Cas was frightened at the sight of his brother curled up on the grass clutching his stomach. He could hear his brother whimpering in pain and it was breaking Cas’ heart. He quickly hurried to the archangel’s side and crouched next to him. His concern grew when whatever was making Gabriel ill hurt so much that the older angel didn’t even notice him there.

“Gabriel?” Cas called softly, gently touching his hand to his brother’s shoulder. Gabriel gasped in shock at the touch, tear-filled eyes snapping open. Cas expected Gabriel to say a lot of things except what actually came out.

“I-I’m losing them, C-cassie. H-help me, p-please.” Gabriel’s tears fell as he begged, grimacing in pain as cramps assaulted his inside. Cas stared in horror as he watched blood drip from the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. He moved to wipe it away but Gabriel shakily took his hand, instead moving it to the archangel’s belly, “I-I don’t have e-enough grace l-left to k-keep them alive a-anymore. P-please, C-castiel, don’t let them d-die..!”

Cas’ eyes widened the second his hand touched his brother’s belly. He could feel them, five precious little weak sparks of life. Cas’ heart broke and tears shimmered in his eyes as he felt them fading by the second. As their life faded, he could also feel the light in his brother’s spirit fading.

Determination reared up in Castiel’s spirit. His grace was nowhere near as a strong as that of an archangel’s but it still gave life. He vowed he would not let his brother’s litter slip away as he gently began to transfer his grace into his brother’s womb. He smiled sadly as he could see his grace gently cradling the tiny sparks of life, strengthening their weak glow.

Cas’ free hand moved and began to stroke his brother’s sweaty hair comfortingly. It was a soothing gesture he had learned from Dean. He was relieved that it seemed to be working on his worried sibling. He watched his brother’s golden eyes slip closed as Cas’ grace gently eased the warning cramps. Cas made sure to put a protective shell of grace around the tiny lifeforms before pulling his hand away.

“T-thank you, C-castiel.” Gabriel’s voice was weak and exhausted as he leaned into his little brother’s touch.

“It is my pleasure to protect such innocents.” Cas replied softly as he sat down on the grass properly. He pulled his hands away and removed his coat, placing it to the side.

Gabriel let out a startled squeak as he was lifted and placed in his sibling’s lap. The archangel flushed brightly as he was cradled against Cas’ chest. He shivered in the cold and a second later his brother’s coat was draped around him before Cas’ hand was back on his belly once more, nurturing the pups with a steady flow of grace.

“Gabriel, how are you with offspring?” Cas asked softly in confused wonder, “Your womb is an anomaly to this vessel’s usual set of organs.” The words made Gabriel flush brightly in embarrassment, though he was not sure why. He felt shy and timid telling his sibling about this. Hormones maybe?

“T-trickster magic. I-I was trying to get p-pregnant as a female.” Gabriel explained weakly, “I-it didn’t take. I-I tried for months but no pregnancy. B-but turns out my eggs were fertilized. Maybe that’s the reason that I kept the main reproductive organs when I shifted to this form. When I did change, I used my grace and as far as I can tell, that’s what sparked the pregnancy.”

Gabriel shakily wiped the blood from his mouth. He had miscarried before, in another form, eons ago when he was still getting the hang of this. Cramps and blood loss were a major sign. But, with such drastic body changes, he was losing blood in alternative ways. He could feel the blood on his pants already growing cold in the night air and it was very uncomfortable.

Cas clicked his tongue as he took in the information. It was very interesting but a lot to take in. He manifested his wings and cocooned them both in the warm feathers. He began to soothingly nuzzle his elder sibling’s hair.

“And now you require a steady stream of grace to keep them alive through the pregnancy?” Cas asked softly, pulling a protein bar and bottle of water out of his coat pocket. He kept extra for Dean for while they were on long hunts but he now needed to give it to Gabriel. It was nowhere near the amount of food required for a mother with offspring but it was all he had, “My grace is not nearly enough to carry out the task. You require a mate then.” Cas concluded as he unwrapped the food bar. Gabriel nodded in exhaustion, whining tiredly when Cas pressed the bar to his lips.

“Brother, you must eat. Your offspring require nutrients, as does your vessel while low on grace.” Cas urged softly in worry. Gabriel mewled weakly, stomach turning at the normally pleasant scent of the protein bar. He reluctantly allowed his brother to feed him, too tired to do it himself.

“Do not fret, Gabriel. Just rest, I will care for your children.” Cas pleaded once Gabriel had finished eating and had drank a few sips of water, “I shall obtain a suitable mate for you while you sleep. Trust in me, Brother.” Gabriel yawned softly and snuggled against his brother’s strong chest. He pulled Cas’ coat close about him, drawing safety from his brother’s scent. He let the warmth of Cas’ grace flowing into his womb lull him to sleep, he felt completely secure in Cas’ arms. He trusted his brother’s choice in mates.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update popped into my head so here you go.

Cas had a dilemma. He needed to get help and a mate for his sibling yet could not take him away from this place. Flight could very well damage the already weak chances of his brother’s offspring. He could not risk doing something so drastic that it would kill the children.

Cas hated the truth but he knew he would have to leave his brother here alone for a bit. He could call the Winchesters to come pick them up but they were a few days away by car and Gabriel needed help much quicker than that. This meant that Cas had to leave and come back.

The younger angel whimpered as he nuzzled his currently fragile brother. He hugged him close, protectively filling him with warmth. Cas’ heart ached as he gently laid the sleeping archangel down on the grass once more. Cas removed his suit coat as well and draped it over Gabriel to add another layer of heat.

Cas hesitantly got to his feet, brushing his feathers over his sibling before unmanifesting his wings. He swallowed tightly and stepped away from his brother, walking into the farmhouse. He wished that he could bring Gabriel inside but the ceiling looked like it was about to cave in at any given time. So instead, Cas searched the house and gathered up any abandoned bedding materials he could find and a few other supplies.

His task done after making sure the blankets were clean enough for use, he returned to his brother. He used the wall of the house and the largest of the blankets to make a lean-to tent over his brother. He took the remaining blankets into the tent. He covered his brother with two of the smaller ones and then used the rest to make a nest around him.

He crawled back out of the tent and quickly got to work with warding around the tiny encampment. He secured it with devil’s traps, runes to keep out various monsters, and sigils so that other angels would not sense Gabriel’s weak grace. He double-checked every ward to make sure that Gabriel was as safe as possible while Castiel was gone.

Once he was done, he crawled back into the tent and slipped his hand under the blankets. He cocooned the pups in a large helping of grace, letting them slowly absorb it. He tucked his brother in again and hugged him once before flying away.

~*~z~*~

It was a surprisingly slow day for the Winchesters but they were not complaining. They had just finished a large hunt the day before and were rather tired. Both brothers were relaxing in the library when their angel returned.

Sam listened to his brother’s angry complaints about disappearing and reappearing boyfriends. The younger Winchester ignored his brother and instead focused on Cas’ lack of coats and the worry lines creasing his face. He frowned and closed his book before walking over to the angel.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Sam asked softly, making Dean freeze immediately in worry. Cas whined softly and shook his head.

“It is my brother.” The brothers froze warily at the sound of an angel being an issue but Cas continued before they could question him, “Gabriel is alive a-and he is unwell. I-I fear for his health.” Both brothers were stunned. It had been years since Gabriel had died. How had he come back?

“What’s wrong with the little jackass now?” Dean snarled but both of his companions could tell there was more masked worry than actual anger in his voice.

Sam was in shock. His heart ached and fluttered strangely at the news of Gabriel’s return. Tears prickled at his eyes but he didn’t understand why. He felt a confusing mixture of joy, confusion, regret, and anger twisting his insides. But still, he shook his head to clear it and gently led Cas over to a chair, sitting him down.

“Cas, tell us what’s wrong. How can we help?” He urged gently, comfortingly squeezing Cas’ shoulder while Dean grabbed them a pair of chairs.

“Gabriel is very weak currently.” Cas’ lip quivered as he wrung his hands in a very human gesture of worry, “His pregnancy has drained almost all of his grace and Trickster magic. He is helpless and ill.”

“Wait, hold on!” Dean yelped in startled shock as Cas’ words finally hit home, “His what?!”

“His pregnancy.” Cas replied calmly as he cocked his head to the side and blinked at Dean. Sure, it was a bit of a shock but he didn’t think it really warranted such an over the top reaction from his mate.

From his chair, Sam was staring at Cas with wide eyes. He flushed slightly at the news, his mind swirling in wonder at the strange notion of the archangel being pregnant. That wonder quickly turned to fear after all Cas had said about Gabriel’s health issues. Was he and the child going to be alright?

“Are you trying to tell me that Gabe’s vessel has been a chick this whole time?! I thought he was your brother, Cas!” Dean exclaimed, sounding more weirded out by the second.

“No, Dean, it makes sense.” Sam cut in before Cas could reply, earning him a dumbfounded look from them both.

“How, Sammy? How the hell does any of this make sense?!”

“Simple.” Sam smiled softly at them, flushing slightly, “Back at the hotel all those years ago, Kali called Gabriel Loki. If it’s true that he is Loki, it would only make sense that Gabriel is the one that had all of Loki’s children from Norse mythology.”

“Wait, you mean like that psycho wolf and the six-legged freak of a horse?” Dean’s words earned him a glare from Cas. If those creatures really were the children of his sibling, then Cas didn’t feel that Dean had the right to insult them so.

“Yes, exactly, Dean.” Sam perked up, finding this fascinating despite his worry, “It is said that Loki was the one pregnant for like half the kids. So, it makes complete sense that Gabriel could in theory become pregnant.”

“Turns out he’s trickier that we first guessed.” Dean snickered at his own off-color joke, earning him a glare and slap to the head from Sam.

“Cas, if Gabriel has gotten pregnant before then why is he in danger now? And why not bring him here?” Sam asked, turning his focus back to their angel.

“Gabriel’s vessel is not equipped for conceiving offspring, flight could compromise their failing health. He tried to conceive while in a female form but he says that it failed and did not take until he switched, his grace sparking life in his litter.”

“Litter?” Both brothers asked awkwardly in unison, thinking Castiel had chosen the wrong word. That thought was cleared away when Cas nodded.

“Yes. There are currently five offspring of canine decent in his womb.”

“You mean your brother got himself knocked up by a d-?!” Sam wasn’t quick enough to cover Dean’s mouth before words started but he stopped anymore from happening. Sam glared at his brother, trying to hide the fact that he found it adorable that Gabriel was having puppies.

“The fact that he’s having puppies is not important, Dean.” Sam growled at his brother, “What’s important is that he doesn’t lose them.” Cas’ gaze snapped to Sam as the words left the hunter’s mouth. The angel’s ethereal feathers fluffed up in interest at the acceptance and worry coming from Sam.

He made a soft chirring noise in the back of this throat as pieces started to fit together in his head. Sam was an accepting male human with natural gentle tendencies towards equally gentle mates. The hunter was strong enough to protect and provide for Gabriel, large enough to claim and groom him, and had a heart strong enough to love both Gabriel and the pups. The youngest Winchester was the ideal mate for Cas’ sibling.

“You are correct, Sam. In order for the litter to survive, they need to be constantly absorbing grace to compensate for being raised in a male body.” Cas told them sorrowfully, “But, Gabriel is too weak and he is already giving them all the grace he has. When I finally found him earlier, he was starting to miscarry the entire litter.” Cas was filled with pride in his friends when they both gasped in horror. He knew by their reactions that they would both accept his brother.

“A-are they okay?” Dean asked softly, his natural protective nature towards children over-riding all other feelings.

“For now. I was able to save his offspring by providing them my own grace but it is not nearly as strong as his. His pups will require far more grace than I can ever obtain in order to live.” Cas’ shoulders drooped and Dean quickly took his boyfriend’s hand comfortingly, “They need the grace of an archangel if they are to make it to term.”

“But how can they get it if he’s too weak to produce more?” Sam asked fearfully, trying not to think about innocent puppies dying before they were even born.

“Gabriel requires a mate.” Cas informed them slowly, “Being claimed by a loving mate and having his wings groomed throughout the pregnancy will allow him to produce enough grace to keep them alive.”

“Where’s the son of a bitch who got him pregnant?! Shouldn’t he being taking care of your brother?” Dean growled as he gently linked fingers with Cas.

“Gabriel was abandoned by his breeding partner after so many failed attempts and therefore has no one to care for him or the litter.” Cas’ response had Dean’s blood seething. He didn’t care who or what a father was, if you knocked someone up then you took it like a man and cared for that person and the baby.

“What can we do then?” Sam asked miserably.

“Gabriel requires a mate to provide for him.” Cas looked at Sam imploringly, “Sam, you have all the qualities of the mate he requires.” The words made Sam gasp in shock, leaving him stunned. He blinked and looked towards Dean for guidance like always. His brother’s green eyes softened and the older man nodded.

“You have to do it, Sammy.” Dean pleaded gently to his sibling, “Gabriel was a grade-A jerk but he didn’t deserve to die for us and he doesn’t deserve to lose his kids now. Plus, it did seem like he always did kinda like you.” Sam slowly smiled and nodded slowly to Dean before looking back at Cas.

“Alright, I’ll do it. Let me get some things packed and you can take me to stay with him while you and Dean come get us in the Impala.” The strength in Sam’s conviction lightened Cas’ heart. He nodded, relieved that his brother would be cared for by his young friend.


	4. Chapter 3

 Packing the proper items had taken less than ten minutes, allowing Cas to quickly fly them away. Since Cas knew where Gabriel was, the flight back took far less time. The return removed a great deal of stress from Cas now that he could actually see his sibling was safe. He quickly led his friend to Gabriel, wanting to be there when the archangel awoke.

Sam was feeling nervous, not taking things as well he had hoped as he followed Cas to the makeshift tent. He crouched down on the grass and crawled into the tent with the angel. It was when he dipped his head under the material that his world seemed to suddenly slam to a halt as his gaze fell on the sleeping archangel.

Sam froze, eyes widening as his heart hammered in his chest. His breath was stolen away at the sight of the angel. It had been so long since that horrid night at that damned hotel. Seeing the beautiful angel again made tears sting at Sam's eyes. This all felt like a dream.

Sam sat respectfully at the mouth of the tent. He didn't want to spook the archangel. Pregnant women and animals were often skittish when they felt their offspring were in danger from any force. He could only expect the helpless angel would feel similar because Gabriel was protectively curled up in sleep to protect his belly.

Sam watched intently as Cas gently lifted the blankets away, exposing the sleeping angel. Sam was fascinated as he watched his brother's angel lovingly nuzzle Gabriel's ribs, making soft chirring sounds. He had never seen Cas act like this before, it must come from a sibling connection.

Gabriel mewled softly in sleep in response to Cas' greeting. The archangel snuggled more into his blanket nest but stretched out, making himself vulnerable to Cas. Sam flushed brightly at the sight of the angel's vaguely swollen belly straining against Gabriel's normally well-fitting button-up shirt. Sam wasn't sure when he had gone insane but he was finding the sight adorable and appealing.

The hunter flushed hot and tried not to think about that little train of thought. He shifted uneasily, focused intently as his watched Cas' hand slip under Gabriel's shirt and press carefully against his belly. Cas' eyes slipped closed, a tell-tale sign of him tenderly providing the pups with more grace.

"S-so, he's really having puppies?" Sam whispered softly, face growing hotter. His hands were fisted in his jeans, a desperate attempt to keep from stroking his fingers through the angel's soft looking hair.

“Yes. I do not know who his partner was but they were indeed a canine.” Sam swallowed thickly at the response. His mind could have wandered somewhere horribly filthy but instead it just filled with thoughts of him holding Gabriel close as their litter played around them. Sam loved dogs but even he knew that his openness to having this happen was a little strange. Yet, he couldn’t make himself hate the idea. He wondered what they would look like!

“Gabriel?” Cas called gently once he was finished with the pups. He moved his hand to gently rub his brother’s shoulder. He nuzzled the older angel’s ribs again until the archangel let out a sleepy mewl. Both angels were completely unaware of the shudder that the sound made pass through the blushing hunter.

“C-cassie?” Gabriel mumbled after a few moments. His groggy voice was thick with exhaustion, all his sleep had done was allow his body to pour all his energy into nurturing his pups. He had almost no strength left for himself.

“I am here, Gabriel. Please rest easy.” Cas whispered soothingly, reaching over and gently taking hold of Sam’s sleeve to urge him closer, “I brought Sam to be your mate. He will care for you and your offspring.” Sam had been steeling himself for a whole slew reactions and reprimands but the one he witnessed broke his heart.

Gabriel flinched away from Castiel and cowered back against his blankets away from them. His honey-colored eyes were wide in fear as he stared at Sam in terror. The helpless archangel desperately protected his belly as he quivered.

“C-cassie, are you i-insane?! He’s a h-hunter!” The realization of Gabriel’s words felt like a knife to the gut for Sam. The angel thought he was going to murder the litter. Sam winced, he supposed he did deserved that mistrust. They had tried to kill Gabriel three times and trapped him in holy fire after all.

“It’s okay, Gabe.” Sam said soothingly, slowly reaching out and tenderly stroking the archangel’s hair, “I’m just here to help. I’m not going to hurt you or your babies.” Gabriel flinched at his touch, mewling fearfully. He whimpered weakly, too tired and scared to be able to think straight. Why did the kid’s touch have to feel so nice? This wasn’t fair!

“N-no, you’re just going to k-kill them because t-they’re not human.” Gabriel mewled helplessly as he tried to pull away, his eyes already growing wet, “Y-you’re just going to let me m-miscarry once C-castiel’s gone.”

“No, I won’t, I promise.” Sam’s fingers carded tenderly through the angel’s hair, brushing down over the nape of Gabriel’s neck, “I’ll make you a deal, Gabriel.”

“W-what kind of deal?” The angel looking at him suspiciously despite the touches starting to sooth the angel.

“If I do anything, anything at all, to harm your kids, you can torture me any way you like.” Sam couldn’t believe he was saying this to the angel. Gabriel had a twisted mind when it came to vengeance after all, “I won’t fight back or try to stop what you’re doing and Dean won’t be allowed to stop you either. Do we have a deal? I only want to help you have the babies safely.” Gabriel’s eyes searched Sam’s for truth before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

~*~z~*~

After their reluctant agreement, things went a little smoother. Cas gave Gabriel more grace before flying off back to Dean. They would arrive within a few days’ time to pick up the pair.

“Well, let’s get this over with, Bucko.” Gabriel whispered as he tiredly sat up. He was shakily starting to unbutton his shirt when Sam’s hand gently closed over his, stopping him.

“Gabriel, stop.” Sam said gently, carefully moving the angel’s hands away and taking one in his own hand, “Not yet, please.” Gabriel blinked slowly, looking up at the much larger male. He flushed softly as the hunter gave him a sweet smile. Gabriel’s heart fluttered slightly as he felt Sam’s thumb lovingly stroking over his knuckles.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Gabriel barely even registered saying the words as he stared at the human.

“I don’t want to just rush into this. Cas said that proper mating is very rare and sacred for you guys.” Sam tenderly stroked his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, “I don’t want to insult you by treating it like it’s nothing.”

Gabriel swallowed thickly at the words, not even realizing he was leaning into the human’s gentle touches. His heart thumped a bit as he just stared at Sam, it was like the kid was hypnotizing him with his kind glances. He wanted desperately to trust the young hunter.

“And besides, I owe you a thank you, Gabe.” Sam whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.

“W-what for?” The flustered angel stammered out the words as the simple kiss sent pleasant tingles through him.

“For all the things you worked so hard to do for me.” Sam’s hand stopped stroking Gabriel’s hair and moved down so his arm wrapped around the angel, carefully pulling him into Sam’s lap, “You tried so hard to help me but I was so stubborn and resentful. Then, you gave it all for me and Dean, and I never got the chance to thank you.” Sam nuzzled his companion’s hair, Gabriel was in shock. This was really not how he thought this whole conversation was gonna go.

“Gabriel, please, just let me do this for you.” Sam pleaded gently, pressing his hand reverently against the angel’s swelling belly, “Let me take care of you and your little ones. I promise to take good care of you all if you give me a chance.” Gabriel mewled softly in confusion as he found himself slumping trustingly against Sam’s chest as the hunter rubbed his belly. Fear for his children still tinged his mind but he found himself desperately wanting to trust his would-be mate.

“A-alright, S-sam.” He said weakly in defeat as he was cradled lovingly in Sam’s arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's really starting to feel pregnant.

Gabriel was feeling all types of strange right now. He was so confused, scared, and happy all at the same time. Damn hormones! This had to be one of the main things he hated about being pregnant.

He whined tiredly as he slumped against Sam’s broad chest. Geez, how had this kid gotten even huger than Gabriel remembered? That prospect was rather terrifying considering the kid was going to have to be in him in order to complete this. Gabriel had never bottomed in sex without his grace there to make penetration easy and painless.

“Gabe, are you okay?” Sam asked softly, gently taking one of Gabriel’s hands in his as he held the angel. The kid must have picked up on his distress judging by the worried puppy dog eyes Gabriel was currently getting. For the love of everything, a man Sam’s size should not be able to look so adorable!

“I-I’m okay, Sammy.” Gabriel flushed brightly as Sam kissed his palm while looking at him intently, “I-I’m just really tired.” That was the bitter truth. Gabriel was exhausted, the pups were taking every scrap of energy he had.

“That’s natural, Gabe.” Sam smiled lovingly at him. The look was making Gabriel’s heart flutter. The feeling only got worse when Sam’s hand slipped under his shirt and tenderly trailed over his slightly swelling belly. No, this had to stop! Gabriel couldn’t fall for the kid, he couldn’t risk staying once the pups were born.

“Not for me, Sam.” Gabriel squirmed slightly, he was trying desperately to ignore how nice it felt to be touched by the hunter, “Usually my grace gets rid of all the negative pregnancy effects. I usually only have to deal with mood swings.

“Oh, then this one’s really hard on you. I’m so sorry, Gabriel.” Sam’s arm lovingly cradled Gabriel close. Speaking of mood swings, Sam’s affection was on the verge of having Gabriel burst into tears. It had been an extremely long time since he had felt this loved.

Sam smiled sadly down at Gabriel. He dipped his head and nuzzled the angel’s cheek, earning an adorable little mewl in reply. The sound was addictive. Sam never knew the twisted little archangel could make such a sweet sound.

“Let’s get you comfortable then.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s hair gently while bending one of the angel’s legs. Gabriel blushed hotly, stunned into silence as Sam gently began to untie the angel’s tennis shoe. The angel wanted to feel insulted about being babied to the point of having Sam remove his shoes for him but he really couldn’t seem to make the emotion manifest. Because he had to admit, he was so tired that he doubted he could do it on his own and it was actually a little flattering that Sam was taking such care.

“Would you like a more comfortable shirt?” Sam asked as he moved both of Gabriel’s shoes to the side. The question took Gabriel a little by surprise and he looked down at himself. He was suddenly extremely ashamed about the fact that his button-up was actually a little strained by his belly. Tears shimmered in his eyes, he turned his face away from Sam as he moved his tired arms to cross over his belly, hiding it from view.

What was wrong with him? He had never been ashamed of being pregnant before. But then again, he had never been male while pregnant before either. Nor had he ever been abandoned by a breeding partner for being an infertile loser. Father, he had come back as such a freak of a disappointment.

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry, Sweetheart.” Sam quickly cooed soothingly, lovingly wiping away the tears Gabriel hadn’t even noticed had started falling. The angel looked up at the hunter sorrowfully, honey-colored eyes shimmering as he whimpered. Gabriel couldn’t help wondering if the kid would abandon him too after screwing him.

“Darn those pesky hormones, huh?” Sam joked softly, making the excuse a clear out for Gabriel to use to explain his tears. Gabriel’s lip quivered as his jaw was tenderly cupped by Sam’s hand. He sniffled and nodded slowly, taking the out he was given.

“You know, I can’t believe I was always too stubborn to see it before.” The hand cupping his jaw moved up to brush a lock of golden-brown hair behind his ear, “But you’re so beautiful.” The tears slowly stopped and Gabriel’s face heated up at the words. He gave a tiny smile and looked away, mood suddenly swinging from ashamed to bashful.

“Y-you don’t have to s-say stupid stuff like that, Kid.” Gabriel mumbled softly, trying to ignore how the compliment was making his heart flutter again.

“Sure, I don’t have to, but there’s nothing stopping me if I want to actually say them.” The words rumbled softly in Sam’s throat as he dipped his head and kissed Gabriel’s ear before playfully worrying it with his teeth.

“You don’t have to hide, Sweetheart.” Sam reassured gently, carefully moving Gabriel’s arms away from the angel’s stomach, “Don’t be ashamed, this is a part of you now.” A part of Gabriel that Sam was actually really starting to adore.

“S-sam, you don’t understand.” Gabriel whimpered and squirmed as Sam rubbed his belly again, “T-this shouldn’t be. I’m a freak, even by Trickster standards!” Gabriel exclaimed, finally looking up at Sam. He was trying to get the kid to understand how much of an abomination he was even by legendary creature standards. Unfortunately, it just did not seem to be getting through to Sam because he was now kissing Gabriel and stroking the angel’s belly reverently.

Gabriel whined and mewled as the human’s lips met his. He couldn’t fight the sparking rush of pleasure that came with the gesture. His eyes fluttered closed and he needily kissed back, craving all of Sam’s affection.

The need to break the kiss just to breathe was a new, slightly irritating, experience. It left Gabriel panting and feeling light-headed. The blissful rush had him purring as he smiled goofily. Kissing while being practically human was an oddly exhilarating experience.

“So, Gabe, you ready to be my baby mama?” Sam growled playfully in the angel’s ear, changing the subject and Gabriel’s focus, before kissing his cheek. The ridiculous question had Gabriel bursting out laughing, self-depreciation completely wiped from his thoughts.

“Samshine, I swear to Dad, if ever call me that again I will smite you one way or another.” The threat completely lost all intimidation value as Gabriel was laughing through saying the entire thing. The absurd direction of the conversation has Gabriel, in a fit of giggles, slumped against Sam while the hunter chuckled and hugged him.

“Okay, alright, I’m sorry.” Sam cooed sarcastically, smirking as he brought a hand up to cup Gabriel’s right pectoral. He tenderly thumbed the angel’s nipple through his shirt, making Gabriel yelp in surprise at the intense sensation, “Sensitive, Sweetheart? You’re so adorable.” Sam purred playfully in Gabriel’s ear but was still careful not to hurt the swollen nipple as he teased it. Judging by how Gabriel was mewling in frustrated pleasure rather than pain, the pregnancy hormones were just enough to make his nipples swollen and sensitive but not to the point of pain. Sam had been counting on that.

“Saaammy…!” Gabriel whined in blissful torture as his spine arched. He mewled helplessly, panting desperately as his head fell back against the hunter’s shoulder. This sensation was new for him, his partners didn’t usually play with him this much while he was pregnant or even during the breeding for that matter.

“That feel good, Sweetheart?” Sam growled softly as he sucked hot kisses against Gabriel’s exposed throat, bruising the soft skin with love bites. His free hand trailed down the angel’s side and over his hip, massaging gently.

Gabriel whimpered dazedly as his leg kicked out against the blankets. He was panting desperately as his hand raised tiredly to fist his fingers in Sam’s soft hair. He was painfully hard in his tight jeans and it was getting so much worse each time Sam dragged is lips along Gabriel’s throat or touched the angel in tantalizing ways.

Maybe it was the blissful haze in his brain but maybe it wouldn’t be such a horrible thing to have the kid as his mate. Wait, did he actually want that to happen? Did he really want a dangerous, practically un-killable, hunter as his mate? He must be the insane one because yes, he very much did want Sam to be the one to claim him. Hell, he even wanted the kid to breed him once this pregnancy was done!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At my cousin's house, sorry this chapter's so short. Just a bit of pre-mating bonding.

Sam was beginning to wonder how much sanity he had lost over all the years of torture he had sustained because he sure didn’t feel sane now. Well, not in the normal human sense. Maybe this was sane in the “I’m in love with a pregnant angel” sense.

Sam felt content. He had changed positions so he was kneeling over his panting angel, who was lying down in the blanket nest. He made sure there was pillows, brought from home, under Gabriel’s hips to keep him off his belly.

They were both still clothed because Sam wasn’t done getting his mate-to-be ready yet. He gently pressed his chest against Gabriel’s back and nuzzled the nape of his neck. He lovingly pressed a kiss to the back of Gabriel’s neck, making the angel mewl.

Sam buried his nose in Gabriel’s hair, hand slipping down to cradle the angel’s swollen belly. Sam was starting to feel possessively protective. Gabriel would always be allowed to leave if he so wished but while he was here, and most likely while he was gone, Sam would always want to keep him safe.

Sam couldn’t really explain it. He had never seen any of his other partners in this way. He had always wished to but never had the spousal spark before like he did now. Gabriel didn’t feel like a friend in need or even a boyfriend to Sam right now.

Instead, he felt like a spouse. He felt like a beautiful mixture of snarky husband and gloriously pregnant wife. Sam wanted nothing more than to nurture and protect both Gabriel and his offspring.

That was another thing. Paternal instinct reared up in Sam each time he stroked Gabriel’s belly. Even though they weren’t his and they weren’t human, he could not wait to meet Gabriel’s pups. He wanted nothing more than to scoop them up, cuddle them, and protect them from the cruel world. They felt like his already and he would do anything to sooth and nurture them.

“Having fun, B-bucko?” Gabriel whispered as he squirmed slightly under the larger male. His head was pillowed on his crossed arms as he lay there. Sam’s warm, solid weight against his back felt so different than what he was used to.

It felt strange to have the kid treating him like this. Though despite that, Gabriel couldn’t deny that it felt nice to be taken care of for once. He had been on his own for so long. He was so tired that he was content to let the kid just roam all over him at this point.

“Very much so.” Sam replied gently as he nuzzled and kissed behind Gabriel’s ear. The angel’s face heated up as the kiss turned to tiny nibbles down the side of his throat. Sam nosed Gabriel’s shirt collar aside and sucked a tender bruise into the soft skin at the junction of the angel’s neck, making Gabriel moan softly.

“Sorry, it’s been a while.” Sam whispered against the angel’s skin before kissing again, “Feel alright?”

“Y-you’re going great, Kid.” Gabriel moaned softly as Sam sucked gently on the back of his neck. It was getting harder to think the more the kid played. Gabriel felt warm, safe, and loved. He felt ready to mate.

It was a new feeling all together. Sure, there was a sexual aspect to it but that was not the feeling in its entirety. To mate was a closer connection than that. It would fill him with comfort and security in his mate, allowing him to feel like he didn’t need to hide every emotion from the human.

“May I touch your back?” Sam asked in quiet hope as he kissed the angel’s shoulder. Cas had told him that you had to be careful when touching an angel’s back because it was sensitive behind the shoulder blades due to the hidden wings. He had said that it was a sacred, private area to touch with your hands. He had also told Sam that pretty much all of Gabriel’s back would be off limits due to having several pairings of wings.

The question made Gabriel flush hotly and hide his face in his arms slightly. Letting another person touch his back was like having someone touch him naked for the first time but like fifty times more private and brought an equal amount of shyness. He had never allowed anyone to touch his back with purpose before.

“S-sure, Sammy, go ahead.” Gabriel whispered bashfully, he felt so nervous.

“Thank you, Gabe.” Sam smiled, feeling so honored as he rested his cheek against Gabriel’s hair.

He pulled back slightly from the angel and knelt back on his ankles. He moved his hands to Gabriel’s hips, massaging comfortingly, before carefully slipping his hands under the angel’s shirt. He gently eased the material up, Gabriel gasping in surprise as Sam’s hands tenderly skimmed up along his skin.

Gabriel’s back arched slightly and his eyes rolled back at the sensation. It was such a glorious feeling to have the powerful hunter touch such a sensitive area so gingerly. Gabriel felt stupid for feeling it but he felt like he was giving some sacred, precious piece of himself to Sam by letting the kid touch him like this.

“Feel alright?’ Sam checked in cautiously as he made his touches light. He found himself entranced as he trailed both of his thumbs up the smooth dip of Gabriel’s spine. His free fingers lovingly stroked across Gabriel’s shoulder blades once he reached them.

“A-amazing.” Gabriel honestly didn’t even realize that he had gasped the word. He was too lost in the feeling of Sam touching him. The sensation was both highly sexual yet also extremely spiritual. He could feel the touch spark through what was left of his grace, making him tingle and shake as he wanted to commune with Sam on a deeper level.

“Shh… Just relax, Gabe. Almost time, Sweetheart.” Sam encouraged as he kissed under the dip of the angel’s shoulder blade. He gently stopped Gabriel when the angel’s hips began to rock tiredly against the pillows holding his hips up. He knew his angel was aroused but wanted to draw this out of Gabriel’s pleasure and he didn’t want Gabriel wearing himself out since he was already beyond exhausted.

“P-please, S-sammy.” Gabriel begged pitifully as he hid his face shamefully in his arms. He wasn’t used to being this needy when it came to sex. Though, perhaps that came from the fact that he had never had a partner this detail oriented when it came to foreplay.

“Soon, Gabe.” Sam leaned down, arm wrapping an around the angel lovingly. His free hand went to Gabriel’s belly, stroking gently, “I just want to make this good for you is all.” Sam explained softly and kissed Gabriel’s neck, earning him a sweet mewl from the angel.

“J-just have you being the one to do it, Sammy, makes it g-good for me.” Gabriel confessed shyly as he turned his face in his arms so he could look back at Sam with one eye while still hiding. He felt so bashful as he laid there because he was about to give every piece of himself to the kid. He couldn’t believe he had said such an old truth. He had meant to lie but this had just slipped out instead.

“Then I’m honored that I can make it so special for you, Gabriel.” Sam moved to kiss Gabriel’s cheek but the angel shifted in his arms. Sam moaned happily as their lips met. It took mere seconds for his mouth to happily open, letting his tongue playfully meet Gabriel’s. They were off to a better start than either of them had ever expected and they were both looking forward to how it would progress.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really wanted to be written for some reason...
> 
> those of you that thought last chapter was a little strange, raise your hand. *Raises my own hand* well, it got a little stranger in this one. Geez, this fic is just going off the rails...

Gabriel felt ridiculous as their kiss broke. He bit his lip and rolled onto his back so that he was staring up at Sam as the hunter knelt over him. He was still cradled in the kid's arms and found it to be oddly relaxing.

He had been in love before, many times over his long life. Though, that love never lasted because of all of his secrets, lies, hiding, and species incompatibility. That all being said, he refused to believe the feeling growing inside of him was love. It was just his grace getting ready to couple with Sam's soul, it had to be. Right?

His heart fluttered strangely when the kid's soft, strong features gently smiled down at him. He forced himself not to squirm and reach for the kid when Sam leaned down to kiss him again. Father, it was getting harder to convince himself it wasn't love with each tender slide of the kid's lips against his. He could feel Sam sucking on his bottom lip and couldn't help but chuckle when the hunter's long hair tickled the sides of his face.

His laughter turned to startled gasps as strong fingers lovingly trailed down his spine. He couldn't help but arch up against his future mate as the touches spread out to stroke along the intimate areas where the bases of his wings lay hidden. He was left whimpering softly in need as both of Sam's hands massaged just behind his shoulder blades where Gabriel's primary wings rested in the spiritual realm.

Gabriel's mind was hazy from bliss and exhaustion. He was left shivering and whining as Sam moved to gently suck his throat. His body ached with the need to expose his wings so that Sam could actually touch them. But sadly, the appendages would not manifest until he was properly claimed.

He was startled from his daze when Sam's hands slipped away from his back and he was laid gently on the blankets. He mewled pitifully when Sam sucked on his Adam's apple. He was so focused on the strange sensation that he almost didn't notice when his shirt was beginning to be unbuttoned by Sam.

"I-I can do that myself, you know?" His voice was a flustered snap as Sam drew back to look down at him again. He glared defiantly up at Sam as he tiredly pushed the hunter's hands away from his shirt buttons, "I'm pregnant, not crippled, Kid."

He wasn't sure why he was fighting on this insignificant issue. He had never had a problem with his partners undressing him before. Was he trying to appear to be a dominant male still despite being pregnant and submissive under the larger male? That was a stupid need, it's not like being like this made him anything less than his normal self!

"I know, Gabe." Sam smiled kindly at him, hands gently taking both of Gabriel's. He pressed loving kisses to the angel's knuckles and whispered, "But I want to do it. You're exhausted because you got the hard job in this relationship. Please, just let me take care of you this first time, Gabriel." Sam pleaded softly as he turned Gabriel's hands palm-up and tenderly pressed a kiss to each palm.

His words took Gabriel by surprise. Without realizing it, he had felt like Sam was trying to put him in his place by undressing him. But that wasn't what Sam was doing at all, the honesty in the kid's eyes told him the truth. Sam was just honestly worried about him and wanted to take care of even the most mundane things so Gabriel could rest.

Gabriel clenched his hands into tired fists before relaxing again. He turned his face to the side and nodded slowly as he gave in. Sam smiled and leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to the angel's cheek as he released the smaller man's hands. Gabriel's hands slowly moved to rest on the blankets once more as Sam began to gently undo each button once again.

It did not take long for Gabriel to look back to Sam. His fingers clenched shyly when watched the kid just looking him over in content. He was a little surprised that Sam was completely at ease with how strange this entire situation was. His surprise grew when as soon as his shirt was open, Sam's hand rested gently on Gabriel's belly as the hunter leaned down to gently kiss the angel's sternum.

Gabriel blinked awkwardly at the sight, the attention the kid was giving him seemed so out of place. He had never gotten this kind of attention while pregnant before in his life, and that was a long life. Humans sure were strange creatures.

He could feel the kid nuzzle the sleeve off of his shoulder before moving to his head to kiss Gabriel’s collarbone. Gabriel was filled with the need to reciprocate touches but Sam had been right, Gabriel was exhausted. Still he fought against it and raised a hand to gently rest one hand on the hunter’s shoulder. Geez the kid was all muscle!

“Hey, Gabe?” The human’s light, curious tone drew back Gabriel’s dazed focus. Though, that focus was hard to keep on the kid because said human’s gentle fingers kept trailing over his chest.

“Yeah?” He’s trying to keep his attention on Sam but Sam’s attention is not on Gabriel’s face. This kid is just not making life easy. He really wished the kid would just screw him already and get it over with, Gabriel was starting to get self-conscious with how the kid kept looking him over. Dang hormones….

“Your pecs are swollen.” That was really not the statement Gabriel expected to hear next.

“Your point?”

“Are you producing milk?” Sam asked softly, his voice was filled with awe but all Gabriel could hear was a jeering undertone that wasn’t there.

“So what if I am?!” Gabriel snapped harshly, all the heat rushing to his face. He weakly crossed his arms over his chest defensively, “I-it’s not like it’ll ever be enough to actually feed the runts!” Sam blinked in surprise at the outburst, he hadn’t meant to hurt Gabriel. He was just curious. He actually found it fascinating.

“It’s your species’ bodies that’re the freaks! You give them the right hormones and they’ll do just about anything!” Gabriel continued sharply. He was feeling defensive and picked on but only had the strength to lash out verbally.

“Gabe, I’m not making fun of you.” Sam reassured soothingly before sweetly kissing the angel’s cheek. His action caused Gabriel to look at him warily. He gave him a soft, comforting smile.

Sam pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s, locking gazes with him while he gingerly unfolded Gabriel’s arms. He rubbed his nose against his angel’s while gently holding Gabriel’s hands above the angel’s head. His free hand trailed up the smaller man’s flank, trailed along his ribs, before gently stroking across his chest slowly.

“I’ve heard of it happening but never seen evidence before.” Sam pressed a chaste kiss to the angel’s lips, “I was just fascinated and curious is all. You just amaze me, Gabe.” Gabriel blinked rapidly at the human. This whole section of conversation was just full of the unexpected. It made Gabriel’s mind boggle slightly but the kid’s expressive eyes just kept reassuring truth to him.

Sam dipped his head lower and pressed his cheek to Gabriel’s. The angel smiled despite himself and happily nuzzled his soon-to-be mate. The reaction made Sam smile. He released Gabriel’s hands and moved to lie beside the smaller man.

Gabriel was confused at first but easily let himself curl against Sam’s chest when the hunter wrapped an arm around him. The kid was happily kissing him again while the rest of his shirt was eased off his shoulders. Gabriel had so many different feeling and emotions rushing through him in the past ten minutes that he was starting to feel like he had whiplash.

But, that didn’t really seem to matter so long as this kiss continued. The kid’s tongue was happily playing with his and he could feel the younger man’s fingers playfully stroking up and down his spine again. Gabriel felt oddly content despite the emotional whiplash.

“I think we’re ready, don’t you, Gabe?” Sam asked softly once their kiss broke. Gabriel could only mewl his agreement as the hunter began to suck his throat again. The kid’s hot mouth dragged kisses down across Gabriel’s skin until he was nuzzling and kissing the angel’s chest.

Gabriel moaned softly in delight. Because, he was more than feeling ready to happily be claimed right about now. Just so long as he was claimed by Sam.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I can't write smut without emotional bonding. So, here you go, enjoy some awkward sex.  
> I gotta go practice my speech now. Enjoy, everyone.

Sam smiled softly down at Gabriel, the angel happily returning the expression. Gabriel tiredly raised his hands, one petting at Sam’s hair while the other gently stroked along the hunter’s throat. Sam had removed both their shirts fully by now so the material didn’t hinder Gabriel’s tired touch.

Sam hummed softly, eyes fluttering as he tenderly stroked Gabriel’s flank. It felt good to have his partner touching him while the angel still had the strength. He didn’t want their first time to be just him claiming Gabriel, he wanted to make love to the angel.

His head dipped under the guidance of Gabriel’s gentle touch. He smiled softly when the angel claimed his mouth with a kiss. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped when his mouth was invaded. It had been so long, so many lost girlfriends, since a simple kiss had felt this wonderful.

“Geez, Sammy, when’d you get so big.” Gabriel panted softly once the kiss broke. His head lulled to the side as Sam greedily licked and sucked at his throat. His fingers sliding into the hunter’s soft hair, weakly fisting the locks while moaning.

“You were gone a long time, Gabe.” Sam murmured softly against the skin of the angel’s collarbone, “I had to do something to pass the time.” Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle at the joking reply. He always did like it better when the kid was in a good mood.

Though, he was taken by surprise when Sam suddenly stopped kissing to simply hide his nose under Gabriel’s jaw. The kid’s strong arm wrapped around Gabriel’s ribs, free hand beginning to stroke the angel’s dark golden hair. The touch and position was so loving and intimate that it stunned Gabriel slightly.

“You o-okay, Sammykins?” Gabriel asked warily as his hand stroked down Sam’s hair and over his shoulders. Sam’s attitude had changed so quickly that it had the angel concerned.

“I hated your guts for so long after what you did to Dean.” Sam confessed softly and Gabriel stiffened, fear of the hunter once more setting in. But, it was unfounded as Sam gently kissed his throat, “Despite that, I couldn’t stop myself from starting to fall in love with you. I was angry with myself because I thought I was just losing my heart to another bad choice, another Ruby.” The words made Gabriel flinch uneasily but Sam quickly soothed him with tender touches.

“But I was wrong, Gabe. My attraction to you wasn’t because you were a bad choice, like Bella or Ruby, it was because you worked so hard to try and help me.” This kid’s conversations were just going in all kinds of opposite directions to where Gabriel thought they were heading, “I’ve missed you so much, Gabriel. Stopping at that friggin’ hotel has haunted me for years!” Sam’s last exclamation was slightly wet as he desperately clung to the angel.

Gabriel was feeling a little in shock as he lay there in Sam’s arms, simply staring at the top of their makeshift tent. He sighed softly and shifted his head so he gently kissed Sam’s hair, fingers carding though the kid’s long hair. He smiled sadly and tiredly wrapped his free arm around the sturdy human.

“It’s okay now, Sammy.” He nuzzled the kid comfortingly, “I’m back, I’m fine. A-and I’m yours now.” At this, Sam finally looked up and caught Gabriel’s gaze. The hunter smiled softly, love in his gaze for the angel. He hummed softly before tenderly kissing Gabriel, the kiss slowly growing more intense with each passing moment.

“From now on, I’m the only one going to be breeding you, Gabriel.” Sam growl dominantly between kisses.

“Promises, promises, Kid.” Gabriel groaned in arousal at Sam’s declaration as he tiredly rubbed up against the leg between his. He was completely glad that Sam had undressed them both and cleaned up the mess from the angel’s near miscarriage before they had started.

“Oh, it is.” Sam breathlessly chuckled as he stopped the kiss to dip his head and nip at the neglected side of Gabriel’s throat. His hand slipped under Gabriel’s back, gently pressing and rubbing behind his shoulder blades, “Seeing as you probably don’t need much recovery time. What better way to stop you from going around killing people than keeping you docile and pregnant all the time?” The threat made Gabriel shiver and moan at the very prospect. He loved raising his children, even if they didn’t always turn out well in the end. He was actually a bit scared to admit that he was kind of attracted to Sam’s evil plot.

“Speaking of pregnant archangels…” Sam purred and licked up Gabriel’s throat to his ear, whispering, “…I got a handsome little one that impatiently waiting to be claimed. He just wants to feel fuller, doesn’t he?” Gabriel mewled weakly, red in the face as he hid against Sam’s shoulder. Despite the embarrassment of Sam’s claim, Gabriel nodded eagerly. His body was ready and aching to have Sam inside of him. His desperation was getting so strong that he was more than willing to suffer the agony of a prepless claim.

“P-please, Sammy, hurry. I-I need you i-in me!” Gabriel begged weakly as he clung tiredly to Sam. Sam smiled softly against the angel’s cheek, kissing it before making a negative sound.

“No, Gabe, I refuse to damage you while you’re too weak to heal.” Sam soothed him gently while reaching into his bag and grabbing his container of lube. He got an acceptable amount to coat his fingers while his nose nuzzled under Gabriel’s jaw.

His kissed and sucked at Gabriel’s throat, distracting the angel’s already hazy mind. While he kept his angelic lover occupied, he took great care to ease a finger into him. He stilled his hand and verbally soothed Gabriel when the angel stiffened in discomfort.

“Just relax, Gabe.” Sam pressed a tender kiss to Gabriel’s lips, “I’m being gentle, it’ll feel better soon.”

Sam was worried about how tight Gabriel was. He was pretty sure that the angel had never done this without grace to ease the way so the discomfort must be making Gabriel uneasy. Sam understood, first times could be unpleasant without a caring partner.

Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel’s, locking gazes with him. He nuzzled their noses together playfully while continuing to prep his angel. He smiled as he felt Gabriel’s muscles start to relax after a bit of care.

It took some time but he was finally able to ease in a second finger. He kissed the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, smirking slightly while crooking his fingers. He was rewarded by Gabriel yelping in pleasure when his fingers brushed the angel’s prostate.

“Something feel good, Gabe?” Sam purred as he dragged a kiss across the angel’s jaw.

“D-don’t get c-cheeky with me, Bucko.” Gabriel chuckled breathlessly. He moaned softly when Sam playfully assaulted his sweet spot again.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Babe.” Sam grinned and moved to suck the angel’s bottom lip. He hummed softly as Gabriel shakily cupped his face in both hands and kissed him hard. He moaned happily at the taste of his lover’s mouth while his internal touch pulled a moan of pained pleasure from Gabriel.

Sam put loving effort into his side of the kiss to match Gabriel. He used the pleasant distraction to keep Gabriel blissfully dazed while he finished stretching him with three fingers. The only downside was that kissing a creature that had been sexually active for thousands of years was he could do some really distracting things with his mouth and it was hard to keep focus.

Sam’s mind was starting to haze in bliss from Gabriel’s careful skill while kissing. Needing to get the upper hand, Sam’s free hand slipped under Gabriel’s back. Starting under the shoulder blades, he strongly yet carefully stroked up and down the angel’s back; hitting every hidden wing. The touch left Gabriel a gasping, quivering mess of pleasure while Sam’s mind was free to clear.

Now that Gabriel was utterly distracted, Sam slipped between his legs and tenderly eased into him. Gabriel began to whine in overstimulated bliss and discomfort. Sam quickly murmured words of love into his ear while concentrating the touches to just under the angel’s shoulder blades. He was relieved when the combined effort helped to ease Gabriel’s discomfort.

“Shh… Doing great, Gabriel.” Sam praised softly as he nuzzled Gabriel’s throat lovingly. Gabriel whimpered in pleasure as Sam began to gently rock into him. The angel panted hard and slumped in exhaustion as he settled into the claiming process where he let Sam have complete control.

He only mewled in confusion when his hands were carefully pinned above his head by one of Sam’s hands. He blinked hard but couldn’t release himself from the sexual daze. He whined softly when he felt Sam kiss his ribs. The whine turned to a surprise squeak when he felt his left nipple flicked by Sam’s hot tongue.

“S-sam, what’re you d-doing?” Gabriel stammered out in confusion, thinking still hindered by the blissful haze covering his mind.

“Nothing.” Sam reassured gently, kissing Gabriel’s hormone-tender chest, “Just enjoying my pregnant mate.” Sam’s hand slipped from Gabriel’s back to his flank. He massaged gently as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s arm before returning to the angel’s chest.

He took his time simply kissing down Gabriel’s sternum while tenderly making love to him. He smiled against the angel’s skin when Gabriel began to moan in pleasure. Sam’s hips picked up a slightly faster pace but Sam knew it wouldn’t take too much longer. Fooling around earlier and watching his lover writhe in pleasure had pushed Sam pretty close to the edge of climax.

Now that he was moving in Gabriel at a steady pace, he turned his attention to other areas. He pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips before nuzzling under his chin. He made sure his mate was properly distracted before dipping his head.

He nuzzled Gabriel chest gently before moving and gingerly biting the angel’s tender nipple. Gabriel whined, squirming when the feeling wasn’t entirely uncomfortably. Sam smirked at the reaction and tenderly soothed the swollen nub by sucking it tenderly.

Sam was enjoying himself, occasionally he flicked the nipple with his tongue. He watched intently as his angel squirmed and writhed in pleasure. He hummed happily and lovingly licked the angel’s sensitive nipple.

He soon had his mate gasping and begging softly for release. He had been told that while being claimed, Gabriel physically would not be able to reach orgasm unless Sam verbally allowed him to. It was a physical expression of the angel actually being claimed by its mate.

Feeling close to his own release, Sam raised his head and kissed his mate. Gabriel whined pitifully in resignation, his hands clenching into fists. Gabriel had heard from all of his claimed siblings that they were never allowed to climax during the claiming because it gave their mate more sexual satisfaction. He really wasn’t looking forward to that after all the kid had put him through here but it’s not like he had a choice.

“Shh… You ready to come, Sweetheart?” Sam asked softly, fingers lovingly stroking along the angel’s flank. The question made bliss-glazed eyes blink in confusion at Sam but the hunter simply smiled and kissed Gabriel’s ear, “I just can’t enjoy myself if my lover doesn’t get to feel the same, Gabriel. Though, you shouldn’t need my permission but still you have it.” Sam kissed his lover, hand trailing down Gabriel’s hip before gently taking the angel’s arousal in hand.

The hunter grinned into the kiss when it only took one stroke to push the angel over the edge. He groaned in pleasure as his mate’s tightening muscles pushed him over as well. He breathlessly gasped the angel’s name in awe while releasing in him.

Took every bit of strength Sam had not to collapse atop of his lover to wait out the afterglow. Instead, he used his superior size and strength to move them so he was lying on his back with Gabriel lying atop of him. He stayed in his mate while holding him close, nuzzling him.

“L-love you, Gabriel.” He whispered lovingly to his angelic lover.

“You too, Kiddo.” Gabriel murmured back against Sam’s skin, head resting on the hunter’s shoulder. Sam smiled tiredly and watched the exhausted angel drift off. Sam yawned, pulling one of the sheets from home over them.

For the first time in years, Sam happily drifted off with a lover held securely in his arms to bring peace to his tormented dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow day. I'm tired, stressed, and depressed.

Gabriel slowly awoke several hours later. He was still tired but he felt good if not quite a bit sore. He felt warm and comfortable, well aware that he was still lying atop of Sam.

It was a strange sensation, being mated. He found himself attuned to Sam's presence and his scent. He could automatically tell he was with the kid even without opening his eyes. It was a new and rather comforting experience.

He tiredly nuzzled his nose against Sam's shoulder, enjoying the scent that he had never really noticed before. The kid smelled like gun oil, sweat, and musty old books. It was such a comforting scent that had Gabriel purring happily as he lay there.

"Gabe, are you purring?" Sam asked groggily as he awoke. He smiled pleasantly and began to gently stroke Gabriel's hair. The angel whined softly in pleasure, beginning to pant weakly as he felt Sam begin to harden inside of him again.

“That is just adorable. I didn’t know you could make that sound.” Sam chuckled softly at hearing his ‘big, bad’ archangel making the most adorable sounds.

Gabriel flushed hotly and was about to give a snarky reply but it was cut off by a gasp. Sam had easily maneuvered him up so he was sitting up straight on the hunter’s hard cock. His own started to harden as he slid down Sam’s erection, having it nudge his prostate along the way. The feeling stole away any protest he previously had.

“Geez, aren’t you just perfect, Gabe?” Sam murmured in fascination as he leaned up on an elbow. His free hand rubbed at Gabriel’s hip for a moment before stroking over to rub the angel’s swollen belly. Touching it with such care and reverence.

“F-flattery will get you nowhere, S-sammy.” Gabriel growled through gritted teeth, trying to ignore how every movement bumped his prostate.

“Me? No. But you. You, it’s getting to orgasm.” Sam chuckled and reached over, grabbing the edge of the makeshift tent and tossing it back to expose them to the open air of the late afternoon. The breeze was cool, the sun was warm, and there wasn’t a soul about to spy on them. A truth Sam took great joy in as he thrust up into his mate, earning him a pleasured yelp.

“C’mon, Sweetheart, show them to me.” Sam urged gently as his hand went to cup Gabriel’s swollen pec. He gently began to massage the aching chest muscles, tenderly thumbing a swollen nipple. The touch had Gabriel mewling in need as his erection grew to full hardness.

Still, despite this, Gabriel shook his head for some reason. He was scared and nervous, knowing that more sexual stimulation would cause his wings to manifest for his mate. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t let Sam see his hideous wings!

To be honest. This was a new mindset for Gabriel. He normally loved his wings but he was scared now because they were ungroomed. He hadn’t had anyone to help him groom them in so long.

Sam paused his touches and sat up once he noticed the tears in Gabriel’s eyes. He pulled the angel close and kissed him tenderly. He cradled him close and stroked his hair gently.

“Gabe, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Sam asked in worry, pressing a hand to Gabriel’s belly, “Are the pups alright?”

“Pups are fine. I-I’m just having a mid-eternity crisis, Bucko.” Gabriel whispered as he turned his face away. He whimpered softly but Sam turned his face back toward him. The hunter tenderly claimed Gabriel’s mouth.

“Please talk to me, Gabe.” Sam pleaded lovingly, wanting to share his lover’s pain. He watched uneasily as honey-colored eyes opened and looked at him.

“I don’t want you to see, Sammy.” Gabriel confessed tightly but Sam kissed his nose comfortingly.

“See what, Sweetheart?” The hunter encouraged soothingly, easing Gabriel’s comfort zone open.

“My wings. I-I haven’t had anyone to help me groom them since I was home. T-they must be disgusting because I can’t reach them all on my own.”

“I doubt it. And anyways, you don’t need to groom them anymore, Gabe. That’s my job now.” Sam kissed his mate more. Their eyes slipped closed and Sam’s tongue gently brushed across Gabriel’s lips, seeking entrance. Putting his trust in Sam, Gabriel slowly opened his mouth. They both moaned gently as Sam’s tongue lovingly slipped into his mate’s mouth, playing with his tongue soothingly.

Giving his trust into his caring mate, Gabriel shook slightly as all his wings manifested. Sam’s eyes slid open and he gasped, breaking the kiss. Gabriel flinched and hid his face against Sam’s shoulder.

“Gabriel, they’re beautiful.” Sam breathed, voice the embodiment of awe. The sound took Gabriel by surprise, his eyes sliding open. He looked over at the wing Sam was staring at and frowned, it was just as filthy as he expected.

He thought Sam was making fun of him until he saw the kid’s face. He was shocked because the kid was completely entranced by the sight of the wings. Sam seemed to be completely in love with the tarnished blue feathers as they gave a lackluster glisten in the afternoon sun.

“So perfect.” Sam purred excitedly as he reached out and touched a wing. Gabriel’s eyes widened in surprise when Sam’s cock twitched hard inside of him in excitement as the kid touched the appendage. Gabriel gave a laughing groan as his head thunked forward onto Sam’s shoulder.

What were the odds that he’d get the Winchester with the pregnancy kink AND the wing kink?!

~*~z~*~

“Seriously, Cas, we have a Crocotta pup litter?!” Dean groaned as he hid his face in his hands. They were currently sitting in a Hunter’s diner, getting lunch and a break from the drive.

“Yes, of the canine variety.” Cas replied, trying to be helpful. Unfortunately, all Dean could think about was a litter of mimic anklebiters running around the bunker. How was he supposed to babyproof for that?!

“Did I just hear that right?!” The exclamation at the edge of their table made man and angel both look up to see a young hunter in his mid-twenties standing at the edge of their table, “You have a litter of Crocotta pups?!”

“Wha’sit to you?” Dean growled uneasily, he didn’t like this.

“Those filthy things are going for like ten grand a pup on the hunter black market. Twenty grand if you have the bitch as well and put her up for breeding.” The kid said excitedly.

Cas stiffened in fury at the implications of what that meant for his brother and his brother’s offspring. He moved to get his blade out of his sleeve but Dean was faster with his own blade. The older hunter lunged at the younger one with a vicious snarl.

No one talked about his family like they were livestock. Even if that family was his pain-in-the-ass archangel brother-in-law and his litter of anklebiting monsters! They were still family and soon, most importantly, they’d be his Sammy’s family!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been really depressed. Lost a family member a couple weeks ago and I'm now stressed with school. I'll try to update soon.
> 
> Guys, I hate asking you all for comments. It seems greedy and rude since you all actually took the time to read my story. Still, I'm having a really hard time picking up writing again since the whole depression thing. Comments help to inspire and motivate me to write. Thanks.
> 
> Pixie Pastries should be the next story to be updated.

The diner was frozen in horror at the sight of a young hunter pinned helplessly under the more experienced one. The young man's friend rushed to stand and help but a more experienced hunter stopped him. The friend gawked at the man stopping him.

"Let me go! That nutjob's gonna kill Steven!" The young man squawked to the elder one. The experienced hunter shook his head, forcing the boy to sit down again.

"Hold your horses, Rodger. Don't you know who that is, boy?!" He hissed pointing to the muscular man holding down Steven. Rodger just blinked and shook his head slowly, looking a little lost.

"N-no, who, James?"

"That's Dean Winchester. The hunter not even Hell can keep in chains." Rodger's eyes widened as James replied. The older hunter pointed towards Cas, still sitting in the booth, "And that's not his little brother."

"T-then who is it?"

"Jeez, you are new, boy." James sneered slightly and shook his head, "That's Winchester's personal pet angel. Rumor has it that thing will do just about anything for him. You just best sit back and wait. Luckily, Winchester has a rep. He doesn't normally kill humans unless they mess with his family. I wonder what set him off."

~*~z~*~

Rage boiled in Dean's blood as he glared green-tinted death into the younger man's eyes. He sneered, hate and disgust in his expression. He pressed his knife against the kid's throat, making Steven swallow in fear.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, Kid." Dean growled as he lowered himself so their faces were closer together. Steven gave him a confused look but didn't dare question him, "Crocotta are sentient creatures, Jackass, even the canine ones. They're not livestock to be bought and sold." Dean stabbed the tip of his knife into the soft wood floor beside the kid's head, making the younger man jump.

"And anyways, pups are just the same as human infants: innocent." Dean pulled back his knife, "You don't hunt somethin' until it endangers humans, Newbie." To emphasize his point, he kicked the kid hard in hip before stepping over him.

"C'mon, Cas. Let's go pick up Sammy." Dean huffed as he threw the payment for their meal on the table before heading for the door.

Steven watched in horror from his place on the floor. Cas got up and stood above him, angel blade in hand. The angel stared down at him coldly but did nothing more before following Dean out. The whole diner relaxed as soon as the Impala's engine started up.

~*~z~*~

Sam hated to admit it but he was really freakin' turned on right now. Both his hands were buried in soft feathers, his cock shoved deep in his angel's anus, and he was sucking on Gabriel's throat. He jerked his hips, slamming up into mate. Gabriel whined pitifully when his prostate was hit.

Gabriel whimpered tiredly as he squirmed in Sam's lap. He was clinging to the hunter weakly as he let the kid have fun. Gabriel was exhausted but his mate playing with his wings and sharing intercourse with him would replenish his grace.

He moaned softly as he rested his head on Sam's shoulder. He quivered slightly in response to stimulating touches. He was so tired, he didn't want to get hard again. But, he knew it was going to happen considering where Sam's fingers were choosing to play.

"Your wings are so soft, Gabe." Sam whispered, letting one hand trail down Gabriel's belly to find Gabriel's cock. He frowned softly when he found his lover was soft. They had just woken up but Sam could tell Gabriel was exhausted. Sure, Sam wanted to fuck his brains out right now but that wasn't fair to Gabriel.

The angel was so exhausted that he wouldn't be able to resist. What kind of mate would that make Sam? He knew the answer: abusive.

"So beautiful." Sam praised softly as he removed his fingers from Gabriel's feathers. Both hands dipped down and gently gripped Gabriel by his hips. Sam made soothing noises as he slowly started to ease the angel off his cock.

Gabriel whimpered tiredly as he was lifted up. He mewled, he didn't want to be slammed down onto his lover's length again. He just couldn't take that right now, it was too much.

"W-what're you doing?" He whispered in confusion as he was pulled fully off of his mate's arousal. He made an uneasy sound as he was carefully laid down on his side, Sam making extra sure not to hurt the angel's swelling belly or his wings.

"Making sure my lover's taken care of." Sam told him kindly, placing a pillow under Gabriel's head. Sam sighed happily, tenderly rubbing the slight bulge of his mate's belly. Gabriel ended up mewling softly, eyes fluttering closed, "You need to rest, Sweetheart."

Gabriel gasped softly as a tender kiss was pressed to the base of his spine. He squirmed a bit as his hips were massaged gently as Sam kissed up his spine. He yelped softly in surprise when he was kissed where wing met back. The gentle, teasing touches had Gabriel trying to twitch to hardness but his body was too tired.

"Sammy, you're still hard and my ass is still loose. Just use it to get off." Gabriel tried to convince his mate. He felt selfish because the kid was obviously still extremely aroused. He felt guilty that Sam wasn't allowed to get off just because Gabriel was too tired to enjoy the experience.

"Not going to happen, Babe. You just lay there, let me take care of you." Sam moved behind him, solid weight protectively against the angel's back. One arm was around the angel, lovingly stroking over his belly. He smiled, unable to help but think that a bit more grace and the pups would grow to be old enough for Sam to feel their movement, "I'm going to take good care of you and the pups, Gabe."

Gabriel moaned softly in bliss as Sam started to stroke over his feathers. He flushed brightly, hiding his face in his pillow as he dwelled on Sam's touch. He could feel his lover gently touch an oil gland, gathering grooming oil, then proceeding to loving use the oil to fix a feather.

The angel felt himself drifting in a sea of comfort and bliss as Sam continued. He had no idea that it could feel so amazing to have his feathers groomed. Sam was so gentle, loving, with each feather. As each feather was preened, he could feel a spark of grace grow and move to nurture his children.

"Am I doing this right?" Sam asked softly as he kissed his lover's spine. It had taken a bit but he finally found a position where he wouldn't crush Gabriel's wings. He planned to stay in it to keep working on the grooming but wanted to make sure it felt alright. He was extremely glad that Cas had given him a crash course in how to do this.

"Nrg. Y-yeah, you're doin' great, Bucko." Gabriel groaned softly in bliss. His eyes were closed and he was panting softly against his pillow, "D-don't stop." He had never known it could feel so amazing to have a mate to groom his feathers. The sensation had his body all confused. The touch of Sam's fingers was both sexually stimulating yet was also lulling Gabriel to sleep with the contentment each touch brought.

"I won't, Gabe." Sam whispered soothingly. His free hand began to lovingly stroke Gabriel's belly, "Try to get some rest, Sweetheart."

Gabriel whined softly at Sam's loving plea. He was tired of sleeping, he had never slept this much in his life. Still, the kid was right. Gabriel was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to drift off. But all he could think about was that he was essentially a defenseless, pregnant bitch now and he was worried about his children's safety while he slept.

He actually had to keep reminding himself that the very large, very dominant male behind him was his mate and protector now. It became easier to keep that in mind though as Sam began to hum soothingly. Gabriel didn't think it was possible but a sense of calm started to settle over him as the hunter worked on his feathers. The kid just had a naturally calming aura to him that Gabriel's lethargic grace was clinging to for security.

Starting to drift off, Gabriel whined softly and pressed back against his mate's arousal. He felt strangely empty and his lover was still hard. The kid was freakin' huge in that department so there was no way Gabriel'd still feel empty if he could just warm his mate's cock.

"Shh… Alright, fine. You win." Sam grumbled softly. He gently gripped Gabriel's hip, holding him in place. Sam very slowly, carefully pushed his way back into the exhausted angel. He groaned softly in pleasure, Gabriel's tight passage was hot and felt amazing around him. It took all of Sam's self-control not to keep thrusting and simply use his mate until he came.

Sam forced himself to stay still. He took a few calming breaths to relax. He simply held himself inside Gabriel, surprised when that mixed with the feather touches actually lulled the angel to sleep. Sam smiled softly and kissed the angel's shoulder.

"Rest well, Gabe." Sam whispered before continuing to hum. He kept up with the preening. He had an obligation to his lover and the pups now.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better over here but I am still struggling to write but I'm trying. sorry about the wait.
> 
> I had to make up for the slightly depressing tone of the latest updates of Daisy Chained and Pixie Pastries. So, here you go. Have some fluffy and only the tiniest bit of angst.
> 
> Also, dammit Dean, you introduced a subplot again when I didn't want you to!
> 
> Also also, lyrics are from an Elvis song.

Gabriel had slept away most of the day. When he finally awoke again, it was dark out. He stared at the stars above. It took him several moments to realize he was wasn't alone. He was extremely horrified by this fact because his anus was stretched snuggly around a massive cock. He had just been so comfortable that he hadn't noticed.

It took him another to realize he knew exactly who it was. Gabriel's mind was just such a pleasant haze that it had stopped him from feeling Sam's spirit yet he knew it was there. Though, now that he could feel it, he could also feel that he had never felt so safe and comfortable as he did right now.

He couldn’t help his soft smile as his eyes slipped closed again. He began to purr softly as he snuggled back into his sleeping mate’s warmth. His heart fluttered again as Sam’s arm draped over him and pulled him close.

Gabriel’s wings had unmanifested while he slept so there was more room now for Sam to hold him properly. It was quickly becoming a feeling that Gabriel treasured. He was dearly going to miss it once his litter was birthed and he was forced to leave. Because his partners never let him stay.

So, he would enjoy the kid’s affection now while it was solely his to bask in.

~*~z~*~

Cas blinked slowly as he looked over to the driver’s side to stare at his mate. He could practically feel the anger still flowing off of the hunter. The current speed of the car was being a pretty good indicator of the extent that Dean’s feelings were manifesting in. Cas made sure to use his grace to tweak things so that they were not stopped by the police for speeding.

Cas felt no fear of the velocity that they were going. It wouldn’t hurt him and he would protect Dean if ever something happened to Baby. Though, he doubted that said horrible thing would happen to the Impala. Dean was angry currently but he wasn’t at the point where he was just unaware of the world. Yet.

“Dean?” Cas asked softly as he looked over at what their current speed was. It was well over the speed limit of this current highway but still in safe levels for such an empty road. The angel had to admit that he didn’t really mind. This would allow them to reach their brothers sooner than planned. Which was excellent news, because Gabriel needed to be inside for the safety of both himself and the litter.

“Yeah, Babe?” Dean answered tersely. His grip on the steering wheel tightened viciously until it dug into the palms of his hands slightly.

“Are you alright?” Cas was pretty sure he knew the answer but Sam always said that it helped to talk about things. So, he thought that perhaps this was one of those things that needed talking.

“No.” Dean said finally after several long minutes of silence. He gritted his teeth as he glared out onto the road before him. They had been on the road for hours since the diner and yet he was still mad. He didn’t understand it.

“What troubles you?”

“They have no right to talk about sentient creatures like that. It’s bad enough talking about animals like that.” He shook his head in disgust, “Those pups are gonna be our family, Cas, and that punkass kid talked about them like they were a carton of eggs!”

“The hunter community has officially reached a new low, Man. And they weren’t all that high in my book as it was after all the times they’ve attacked Sammy.” Dean chanced a glance over at his angel before looking at the road again, “Once we get those two to the bunker, we’re shutting those sons of bitches down. Since when the fuck has there been a hunter black market?! We are not letting that stand.”

Cas made a soft clicking sound with his tongue. He had to admit that he liked this idea. Without the black market, his brother’s children would be a little safer.

~*~z~*~

Maybe it was hormones or maybe it was his heart lying to him, but he was so happy despite his exhaustion. Gabriel laughed happily along with Sam as the hunter nuzzled their noses together. Their joy sealed with a quick, sweet peck on the lips.

It was late evening now that both of them were awake. Sam had dressed back into his button-up and jeans but Gabriel had yet to dress. Though, Sam was quickly remedying that. He kissed his angel sweetly again before slowly easing one of his own soft t-shirts over the angel’s head. By the time Gabriel had it on all the way, he was swimming in the fabric. Though, this just made them both laugh more.

Sam pulled his angel into his lap so his chest was to Gabriel’s back. He happily wrapped his arms around his angel. He pressed quick, playful kisses to the side of Gabriel’s throat. The teasing, tickling kisses made the angel giggle helplessly. He could only squirm happily in Sam’s grasp.

Their little playful moment ended in content and breathless sighs as Gabriel slumped back against Sam’s chest. Gabriel laid his head back on Sam’s shoulder, smiling as he looked up at his mate. His gaze was met by Sam’s own look of adoration and his heart fluttered happily.

The angel’s eyes slipped closed contently as Sam dipped his head and lovingly rested his nose against Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel purred softly as he raised a tired arm. His slim fingers slipped into Sam’s hair, stroking it gently.

He leaned into his human’s hold, basking in the happiness that Sam’s embrace brought. It was right then that subtle tears pooled in Gabriel’s closed eyes as he breathed in Sam’s loving scent. He knew now that he was hopelessly in love and it would utterly destroy him when his human finally decided to turn him away.

 _Take my hand,_  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone say "Painfully domestic fluff"? Because yeah, that's pretty much what ya get. ^^' Please Read, Relax, and Review. I need comments to keep me going. Because I'm stressing about school starting. Bleh.

An adorable whine of complaint escaped Gabriel as he slumped back against Sam's chest. He turned his face away slightly in protest. The childish behavior had Sam laughing in the moonlight.

"Oh c'mon, Sweetie, it's good for you and the babies." Sam urged gently in a coo as he offered the spoonful of yogurt to his fussy mate.

"It looks disgusting, Sammich." Gabriel whined as he eyed the goop in the spoon disdainfully. He crossed his arms, feeling defiant and moody, "what is that brown stuff?" the question made Sam smile as he looked the gritty brown substance mixed into the yogurt.

"That's ground flaxseed, babe." Sam explained as he motioned towards Gabriel's mouth with the spoon once more, "It's good for you."

"You keep saying that. I find it hard to believe."

"Ok, sure, the texture's a little gritty but you can't even taste it. You shouldn't ignore the health benefits of this, Gabe." Sam moved his head to look at the angel, expression softening into pleading puppy eyes.

Gabriel looked at the human and gritted his teeth. He swallowed thickly, the look he was getting was starting to melt his resolve. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to refuse such a cruelly adorable face.

"Ugh, fine!" Gabriel grumbled softly as he reluctantly opened his mouth for Sam. The hunter smiled sweetly at him and slipped the spoon into the angel's mouth.

Gabriel let out a confused purr of surprise. Despite the strange texture, the yogurt was cool and delicious. He really should have trusted Sam's judgment in the choice of healthy food options.

"What do you think, Sweetheart?" Sam asked cautiously, wary of the angel's judgment. He relaxed as Gabriel smiled softly at him in reply.

"I hate to admit it but I actually thought it tasted pretty good." Gabriel licked the rest of the yogurt off of his lips. He gave Sam a disconcerted expression as he shifted atop of Sam's lap, "But, that stuff you put in it is still disgusting."

Sam laughed softly and leaned down, kissing the angel tenderly. He smiled softly as his angel giggled tiredly. The duo's lips played softly against each other's. Both laughing in hushed tones as Sam playfully sucked on Gabriel's bottom lip.

~*~z~*~

There were rare occasions that Dean was really happy that Cas knew how to drive now. Currently was one of those times. Dean was very tired from everything on this drive and was currently dozing in the passenger's seat. He yawned slightly and curled up more in his jacket.

Cas kept his gaze on the road for the most part. Though, sometimes his eyes would drift over to look at Dean. He was worried about his mate a tiny bit. Usually Dean tended to drift a little darkly when he was on the warpath. Cas had no doubt this new mission might be the same.

Though, that did not mean Cas disagreed with him. In actuality, the angel felt very much the same. He did not appreciate the entrapment and selling of sentient creatures. Even if they did look like animals.

Cas had every plan to support his human on this venture. He had followed Dean worst places. He doubted that this would show them much difficulty. Still, Sam and Gabriel were their first priority. He and Dean could do nothing until their brothers were safe at the bunker.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel sat on a large flat rock by a small river near to where his temporary nest was. He was wearing nothing but the overly large t-shirt of Sam's. Wearing it made him feel like he was wearing a tunic again for the first time in a couple hundred years. It was a little chilly in the nighttime air but Sam lovingly draped a blanket over him.

He looked up at his large mate and flushed softly as Sam smiled down at him. His eyes fluttered closed as the hunter gently stroked his cheek. He happily leaned into the human's surprisingly soft touch.

Sam leaned down anf lovingly wrapped an arm around the exhausted angel. He hummed softly and tenderly kissed Gabriel's cheek. He squeezed the angel in his embrace slightly then slowly pulled away.

"Just rest, Sweetheart." Sam said softly as he stood up.

"What're you doing again?" Gabriel asked curiously. The world was so strange and confusing when he could not use his grace or magic. Though the pain of confusion ebbed when Sam kissed his nose.

"I'm going to wash your jeans and boxers. There's a lot of blood on them." Sam informed him tenderly before kissing him sweetly, "I do it now and they should hopefully dry by the time Dean and Cas get here."

"Oh."

"I didn't think you'd want to wear nothing but a long t-shirt when Dean arrives." Sam reached out and tenderly took the exhausted angel's hand. He smiled and stroked his thumb over Gabriel's knuckles.

Sam's words made Gabriel flush brightly. He shifted a little bit on his rock. Sam did have a point. It was going to be embarrassing enough to face Dean while having a slightly swollen belly. Gabriel didn't need to look like an easy and ready fucktoy by having no pants.

"T-thanks, Samshine." Gabriel replied softly, blinking tired eyes at the hunter.

Sam smiled tenderly and nodded, letting go of Gabriel's hand. He turned away and headed down closer to the river's edge. He sat on a flat rock that was there and took off his shoes. He rolled up his jeans before stepping out to the water.

It was cold but nothing that Sam hadn't done before. He actually found it strangely relaxing to wash closes in the river by moonlight. It was always interesting to find out what calmed your spirit.

The whole scene was very human, and so very strange to Gabriel. He had never needed to wash clothes before so it had always seemed like a pointless task to him. That is until now. Now that he was stuck with actually having dirty clothes, having someone volunteer to wash them for you was heart warming

~*~z~*~

Gabriel realized that maybe he had to evaluate his life at this point. He was beginning to wonder when his thoughts had changed without him. Because before this point, this would not have been what he called a relaxing or romantic evening. Rather, it would have been extremely boring.

Sam had fixed their tent so that it was secured properly again against the cold. The dark was lit by the soft light of Sam's phone. There was a soft melody playing from the phone that was very soothing. When he asked Sam what it was, his mate replied that it was the extended version of the lullaby from the movie Pan's Labyrinth. Gabriel had just yawned cutely in reply and snuggled again Sam's chest.

That was another thing Gabriel didn't understand. He was currently sitting on Sam's lap, straddling it with his legs wrapped around the hunter. As he sat there, Sam's cock was filling him. Yet, Gabriel couldn't really call the situation inherently sexual. There was actually nothing sexual about it besides the fact that he was being penetrated.

They were simply both sitting there listening to the music.

Gabriel was snuggled against his mate, ready to drift off at any moment. Sam seemed to be ignoring the fact that he was even in Gabriel. He was just humming along to the song as he lovingly preened Gabriel's wings. His hands were slow and methodical as they gathered oil and tenderly fixed a feather before moving onto another.

If the process to regain grace didn't require a loving and sexual connection between mates, both would have been completely content to do this without the penetration.

It was that part right there that threw Gabriel for a loop. Because, ever since he had lost his virginity tens of thousands of years ago, he had always felt that sex was just sex. When you started a sexual activity, you finished it.

When had that changed? Because this, this thing they were doing currently. It was not going to be ending in a passionate orgasm.

No, it was probably going to end with Gabriel drifting off in Sam's arms. Sam would then continue his loving task in providing for his mate and pups by preening more feathers. Then, once he grew tired, he'd stop and gently pull out of Gabriel. Then he'd lay Gabriel down and lay beside him, cover them both with the blanket, and then drift off with the angel asleep in his arms.

Yes, this was how Gabriel foresaw the future of the night going. And it was just incredibly romantic! But why? They weren't even doing anything romantic.

Gabriel was so confused.

Was this what love did to you? Did it make incredibly boring things with your partner romantic? Because Gabriel had never felt like this with other people. So, it was the only thing he could think of.

But Gabriel had been in love before, lots of times. Why had this never happened before? Then again, he had never felt about anyone the way he did about Sam. Not even Kali.

"Love you, Gabe." Sam whispered softly and kissed his ear. The tender words made Gabriel flush and cuddle into Sam more.

"Love you too, Sammy." The words tumbled out of Gabriel's mouth as he gave a tiny yawn.

"Get some sleep, Sweetheart." Sam urged gently, kissing Gabriel's hair. The angel nodded in agreement and slowly closed his eyes. He smiled softly as he listened to the beautiful music and slowly drifted off.

He was happy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this chapter is.
> 
> Also, for those interested and don't already know, I have a new alpha/omega Sabriel fic out.

Sam felt refreshed when he awoke the next morning. He smiled softly as he lay beside his mate, curled in their temporary nest of blankets. He found himself truly happy as he lay there. It had been so long since he had felt like this.

He hummed softly as he moved close to Gabriel. He pressed close to the angel. He lovingly pressed his lips to his mate's throat. His fingers trailed along his sleeping lover's flank before resting tenderly on his hip. Sam moved and pressed his nose to Gabriel's jaw, smiling at the closeness he now shared with the angel.

Sam missed being in love so much. He had practically given up on finding love again. But it seemed that this time he didn't have to look for it. Love had found him just fine.

"S-sam?" Gabriel asked softly, stirring slowly from sleep. The tired slur to the angel's voice made Sam smile. He hummed softly and tenderly kissed Gabriel's throat.

"Right here, Baby. You okay?" Sam murmured happily, kissing tenderly under Gabriel's jaw. The touch of skin pulled a sweet mewl from Gabriel.

The angel tiredly rolled onto his back. He flushed brightly and blinked up at Sam. He felt so small under the hunter, especially as Sam leaned over him. Yet, his feelings were so mixed.

This human was his mate now. Gabriel was starting to feel safer being in the hunter's care. He was a little scared still but so far Sam gave him no reason to fear. But, that in itself was scary. Gabriel didn't usually get this much love and devotion from the creature fucking him.

That was another thing. Sex seemed so secondary here. Sure, it was needed for grooming and was highly enjoyed, but it was not the only thing that held Sam's interest. Gabriel seemed to be the one holding the human's interest and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. This level of devotion was so foreign to the angel.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Gabriel flushed softly and bit his lip, "I am hungry though."

"Alright. I'll make you something to eat, Sweetheart." Sam leaned down and their lips met. Gabriel couldn't fight the soft moan that bubbled up at the brush of lips. Sam smiled softly and brushed his fingers through the angel's hair.

Sam pulled away and moved over to the cooler he had with food in it. He decided on a meal of sliced fruit and cubed cheese. It didn't take him long to prepare. He soon had a paper plate's worth prepared.

Gabriel gasped weakly as he tiredly sat up. He pressed his hand to his swollen belly. He bit his lip and gasped again softly. He flushed bright as he looked down at himself.

He couldn't help feeling fat. His belly was pretty swollen for this early in the pregnancy. His had looked about three months along when Sam arrived. But now, he looked well on his way to four months. His pups were getting huge. Their movement would be soon, he just knew it.

"The kids okay, Babe?" Sam asked softly in worry as he saw Gabriel holding his stomach.

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure. They feel okay." Gabriel replied softly, cradling his belly. He took a slow steadying breath to relax himself. This pregnancy was so different and it left Gabriel feeling so lost. He kind of wanted to burst into tears.

"Well, that's good to hear." Sam moved back to sit beside Gabriel. He smiled sweetly and offered the plate of food to the angel for inspection. Luckily, Gabriel had surpassed the nausea state mostly before Sam showed up.

The angel flushed bashfully and tiredly took the plate. He whispered a small thank you as he picked up a slice of apple, all feelings of tears instantly gone at Sam’s love. He began to nibble it as Sam kissed his throat. This felt nice.

Sam turned on one of his phones. He checked for messages from Dean before setting up the music feature. He turned on the song from the night before. After that, he grabbed his main bag and pulled it to him.

He hummed softly as he searched around inside the pack. A soft mewl of interest escaped Gabriel as he watched Sam. He nibbled at his fruit as he leaned a bit closer to see what his mate was searching for. He blinked rapidly as Sam happily pulled forth a book.

“Am I boring you, Samshine?” Gabriel asked gently in a soft jest. The question pulled a chuckle from the hunter.

“Of course not, Baby.” Sam replied softly as he lovingly pulled his pregnant angel into his lap. He smiled lovingly and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. He then opened the book of fairytales and began to read. Gabriel flushed brightly but snuggled up against Sam’s chest as he ate breakfast. It had been so long since someone read to Gabriel. He missed it.

“Once, a long time ago, in a kingdom in the clouds lived a lonely prince…”

~*~z~*~

Gabriel took a slow breath as Sam lovingly lowered him down into their temporary nest. The angel flushed brightly and bit his lip. He shyly looked up at his mate. Gabriel had a bit more energy this time and he planned to enjoy it.

He smiled softly at Sam and got one in return. The angel looked the hunter over and still marveled at how much his little Sammy had grown since he’d been gone. His little hunter was all grown up and so very handsome.

“Ready, baby?” Sam purred softly as he lubed his fingers. Gabriel smiled a bit brighter and nodded. He reached up, shakily stroking Sam’s hair. Gabriel was still so exhausted from the pregnancy that even simple tasks, like treasuring his lover, made his limbs tremble.

Sam kissed him sweetly as his lubed fingers slowly pushed into the angel’s tight anus. Gabriel, now used to being penetrated naturally, gasped loudly and moaned. He sighed happily as Sam slowly worked him open. The hunter was so very sweet when it came to prep, always wanting to make sure that Gabriel was comfortable.

“C-c’mon, Sammy. Please.” Gabriel whispered softly as their kiss broke. He flushed a bit brighter and he pressed his nose to Sam’s. Sam smiled tenderly and kissed him again, this time slow and gentle.

“Okay, Love.” Sam carefully slipped his fingers out and got into position. Both gasped softly in pleasure as Sam slowly pushed into his lover’s hot passage. The slow glide of the entry made them both shudder as they looked at each other tenderly.

“Y-you feel a-amazing in me, S-sam. So b-big.” Gabriel whispered in awe. He shakily tried to raise his legs to wrap around Sam’s hips but the task was so difficult for him. Not wanting to exhaust him more, Sam quickly helped. Gabriel finally relaxed as his legs locked around Sam, keeping his mate trapped inside him.

For Sam’s part, he had never been so happy to be trapped somewhere. To enter Gabriel each time was an honor to him. The archangel could have anyone, but he had accepted Sam. Their mating ritual was as binding as any legal marriage.

“Well, you feel like paradise, Gabe.” Sam replied sweetly as he simply held still in Gabriel. The two stared at each other for a few perfect moments. They simply wanted to enjoy the purity that was this tender union.

Gabriel’s hand slowly cupped Sam’s face, stroking his fingers over his lover’s strong cheek. Sam’s eyes slipped closed, lovingly leaning into Gabriel’s weak touch. Sam hummed happily, just enjoying Gabriel’s touch until the angel grew too tired and finally had to lower his arm once more.

Then it was Sam’s turn to admire his lover’s beauty. Gabriel had picked a precious vessel. But it wasn’t just a vessel now. No, he had had it too long. It was a part of him now, it was him. Sam would treasure every inch.

Sam dipped his head and pressed soft, hot kisses to Gabriel’s throat. He then began to kiss down his throat and over his chest. The sweet sensation had Gabriel gasping. The gasp turned to soft moans as Sam began to suck one of his swollen nipples, pulling a beautiful whine from the angel.

Sam smiled softly as the angel’s tired fingers weakly grasped his hair. Sam hummed pleasantly as he moved over to suck the other nipple. As he tenderly suckled the angel, Sam’s hips began to slowly move. He made gentle love to his mate.

Worries far away. Only them and the nature around. Their moment was perfect. Sam happily took advantage of it, taking his preciously sweet time bringing his angel slowly to orgasm. This afternoon was theirs alone.

~*~z~*~

Voicemail from: Dean

_-“Hey, Sammy. Thought I’d call and give you a head’s up. We’re only about an hour and a half away. We’ll be there soon.”-_


End file.
